


A Talk With Bae

by TheMGMouse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2021-01-16 05:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMGMouse/pseuds/TheMGMouse
Summary: A collection of stories featuring Chris.1. Chris calls his bae.2. TBA(When there is no more room in the summary, it will be put in the first chapter)





	A Talk With Bae

**Author's Note:**

> Awww!!~~~  
There are so many wonderous Christophe Giacometti fanfictions out there, but this isn’t the place to fawn over all of them, if you want to hear all my recommendations for good fanfic reading you’ll have to find my fanfict Tumblr blog- once I get it up and running. . . as I am quite lazy, ahem ~ off topic-  
Anywho-so, I would like to see at the moment is a funny little story of Chris and his cat… so here the product of that want.  
Hope you enjoy reading and since this is Christophe Giacometti we’re talking about I guess I should say, sexy bananas instead of my usual catchphrase which is just bananas… eh? I dunno.  
Enjoy!  
Bananas~

Chris drove home from skating on the ice, it was a long day of training and he was excited to get home to his baby. He couldn’t wait, he called Masumi right away, “Bonjour, Masumi! How is my ba doing?”

“Good,” Masumi smiled, “Are you off practice so soon?”

Chris snorted, “Soon? It’s been almost an eight hour day spent on training alone!”

“Ah, the life of a figure skater. I don’t miss it. ” Masumi laughed.

“Yes, the life of a figure skater who just wants to come home and snuggle his bae. Of course, traffic is backed up! Making him really want to pizza for dinner instead of cooking!” Chris chirped, “Speaking of, did the bae have a good day?”

“Mmhmm, I-” There was some fumbling on the other end of the phone as Masumi began ordering food online, “they seem to be good.” He said, attempting to multitask.

“Eh? What was that? You cut off a bit,” Chris said, making a turn.

“Oh, I feed your cat today and they seemed to have a good day today.”

“Terrific!” Chris beamed, “Can you put them on the phone?”

“… Put your cat on the phone?” Masumi asked muttered as he was typing the address that the pizza should be delivered to.

“Yes!”

“Mm, okay-” There was some static on the other end, “Here you go.”

“Meow.”

“Hey, Bae!” Chris began talking to his cat, “I’ve missed you! I thought a lot about you during practice today. Yeah, I did, what have you been up to?”  
Masumi chuckled as he listened to the conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so that was a short little one-shot, I hope that you liked it. I may add to it later on, but I like it for now so yay!  
Want to converse or fan over how awesome a character Chris is, leave me a comment below~  
Merci! :)  
-TheMGMouse


End file.
